Obsession
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Beth thought the days of stalkers and obsession were over for her - boy is she proved wrong. Oneshot.


_Taylor Wilde, a regularly used TNA Knockout found herself halfheartedly slumped over the reception desk at the Hilton hotel in Phoenix, Arizona where this week's lot of iMPACT's tapings were being held. Oh what fun this would be. She'd been to the Dodge Arena like, a million times and it was never different. The fans cheered, the fans booed, they ranted and raved – it was never different with any taping she attended. In all honesty, TNA was beginning to bore the life out of her. No originality anymore, especially with the fact that pretty much every single WWE cast off was signing up with them. It was pathetic. The blonde turned herself so she was leaning back against the counter with her elbows resting to either side of her, huffing out lightly as she light hazel eyes began to scan the area. There was honestly nothing to do between now, and tapings. Boredom was certainly kicking in._

"Hey, I have a booking under Carolan"

_That voice... Taylor knew it like the back of her hand – even though she shouldn'tve. A large, ecstasy-filled grin formed on her lightly glossed lips as she turned to the side, her gaze falling upon none other than Beth Phoenix, well, Elizabeth Carolan to the world outside of wrestling._

"Oh... My... God..."

_The Knockout squeaked as she flashed the diva a wide, tooth-baring smile. Turning herself at the sound of squealing, Beth found herself next to what seemed to be a really, really big fan. Allowing a half-hearted and slightly lopsided smile to form on her lips, the Glamazon acknowledged the girl._

"Hey?"

_She murmured hesitantly in reply as she politely took her key card from the clerk behind the counter, giving them a curt nod before she slid the card into the front pocket of her jeans behind her Blackberry for safe keeping – it looked like she may be standing down here in the lobby for a while._

"Yo—Yo—You're Beth Phoenix!"

_Taylor squealed, jumping up and down like a little girl who'd just got something she'd been wanting for like ages. Quickly hindering the bounds she'd been making as she felt eyes suddenly burn into her body, the Knockout blushed, her head lowering some as she dragged her fingertips back through her long blonde locks before she lifted her gaze to meet the Glamazon's baby blue orbs. _

"That I am sweetheart, that I am"

_Beth murmured with a softened tone, a small, yet genuine smile painting itself onto the currently injured divas lips as she pulled her luggage in beside her and lowered the handle so it was out of the way. Leaning her small frame up against the counter, she couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by the girls actions._

"Wow.. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, I've been such a big fan of you for such a long time"

_The Knockout exclaimed, trying to calm herself down but it really wasn't happening. Crossing her arms tightly across her body, she inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm the sudden wave of excitement that was flowing through her body at that very moment._

"Nice to know I still have fans out there"

_The Glamazon sniggered with a slightly sarcastic roll of her eyes, she'd gained a load of fans since her face turn, face's always had all the fans but there were always the ones who liked the attitude of heel too – it looked like this girl was one of them._

"You do! You do! A lot of them I'm sure, but I'm your biggest!"

_She exclaimed, allowing herself to jump up somewhat a single time. This was an amazing feeling, meeting her idol, a woman most girls could look up to and admire. She wasn't exactly WWE's typical sizing considering most of the divas were stick thin anorexics and couldn't wrestle if their lives depended on it. Then it suddenly hit her, she hadn't introduced herself yet. Shit.._

"I'm Taylor by the way, Taylor Wilde"

_The Knockout stated cheerfully, extending her arm outwards in a hope of Beth shaking it. Taylor.. Taylor.. She'd heard that name somewhere before, she was sure of it... Taking a moment to this, the diva chewed lightly on the inside of her lip. It was literally on the tip of her tongue. Ugh, she hated moments like this._

"TNA?"

_Beth murmured hesitantly as her head tilted to the side somewhat, hopefully her guess was right. She could remember Lisa, aka Tara speaking about some of the Knockouts a while back when she popped in to visit her at Black Widow Customs a few months back. She would've looked like a complete idiot if she was wrong. Taylor's jaw dropped. How did she know! She was linked with the WWE, not TNA... But then again, the younger blonde was unaware of her connection with Tara. _

"Yess! How'd you know!"

_Another sudden burst of ecstasy flowed through Taylor's body. No way.. She actually knew who she was! That made this crossing of paths just all that more memorable, she honestly couldn't believe it. It was definitely a 'this is too good to be true' moment. In fact, to make sure it was all real; she lightly pinched her side, a small wince forming on her features. Yup. It was real alright._

"A lucky guess I s'pose"

_The Glamazon exclaimed with a slight laugh as she began to fiddle with some of the jewellery on her wrist, her smile becoming slightly forced. The vibes that Taylor were giving off were somewhat, scary. It was all so over the top. Yeah, fans were pretty crazy at times but this one, well.. it was more of an awkward crazy._

"Wow.. I can't believe you actually know who I am, you're like one of the top, my idol and you actually know who I am!"

_Taylor exclaimed, her grin widening immensely as she tracked her fingertips back through her hair, keeping her gaze locked on the Glamazon's physique. In her honest opinion, she was the epitome of women's wrestling, truly the twenty first century femme fatale – no matter what anyone else thought, she would always believe that. _

"Yeah.. Pretty amazing.."

_She murmured in reply, a slightly sarcastic edge seeping through into her tone as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair as her light blue eyes began to desperately scan the area in search of someone she could somehow get to save her from this awkwardness._

"It's way, way more than amazing!"

_Taylor stated, innocently biting down on her lower lip as she eyed the Glamazon over carefully, her body language seemed to be showing something that she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Oh well._

"Uhh.. I've gotta go... I have rehab soon"

_Beth murmured hastily, flashing Taylor a small smile as she lifted the handle of her luggage bag up to her hip, pushing the bag away from her somewhat with her foot before she made for the elevator, dragging it along behind her as she waved. Once she gathered she was far enough away, she allowed her features to relax, but they relaxed into a near frightened state. Oh boy. Upon arrival at the elevator, she stabbed the button with her fingertip a few times – not that it'd make the thing any faster. Taking a quick glance back over her shoulder, she flashed the Knockout a small smile. Why was she watching her every move? Okay, now this was just plan creepy. Quickly snapping back around, she exhaled an extremely shaking breath._

"Oh boy.. Oh boy.."

_She repeated numerous times under her breath, chewing down on her lip roughly as she felt her chest tighten. Wrapping her free arm tightly around her stomach, the Glamazon tried to calm herself. It just wasn't working – at all. Her attention suddenly snapped to the moving metal in front of her as the door of the elevator was mechanically pried open. Taking a deep breath inwards, she stepped into it, making sure her back was turned until she was sure the door was shut. Turning herself slowly, she hit the button labelled '8' before she backed herself into the corner of the small room, pressing her back up against the wall and allowing herself to slide down to the floor, a loud hiss passing her lips at the pull on the ligament in her knee._

"Fuck.."

_She mumbled bitterly to herself as she almost instantly extended it outwards – not exactly a smart idea a loud cringe-worthy click echoed through her ears – and trust me, it hurt a lot more than it sounded. An incredibly sharp pain shot through her leg, causing her to swing backwards, her jaw clenching tightly. Resisting the urge to punch a hole through the wall, the blonde carefully pushed herself up to her feet, wincing lightly at the pain that was continuing to shimmer up through her leg. This was gonna be a long, long day. Exhaling softly as the elevator doors opened, the blonde began to limp through, pulling her luggage carefully behind her as she made her way towards the end of the corridor where her room was. Hopefully it was secluded enough for her not to be found by the rather, obsessive Knockout. Taking slow careful steps, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her key card, glancing at the number on it briefly, making sure she embedded the order of the three number in her mind._

"Two Eight Seven... Two Eight Seven..."

_The blonde murmured lowly to herself, chewing on the inside of her lip roughly as her light blue eyes began to scan the golden numbers embellished on the door until she found the one she was looking for. A somewhat relieved look overcame her features as she swiped the card through the lock and pushed through the door, putting her luggage just inside the door before she re-locked it. Huffing out in a near-paranoid manner, the Poland-Native wandered into the bedroom, flopping down on the king-size bed and burying her head within the pillow, allowing her eyes to fall shut slowly. _

_Meanwhile, Taylor found herself laying back on one of the sofas in the lobby, still completely buzzing from her encounter with the Glamazon, but she couldn't help but feel as if she'd offended her in some way considering how quickly the diva had left. Chewing down on her lip roughly, she glanced over at the clock. It'd been a good hour or so since she'd last seen her, and the Knockout was becoming worried. Her light hazel eyes darted around the room for any site of the diva – nothing. With that, she literally jumped to her feet and wandered over to the reception desk, flashing the attendant a bright smile._

"Hey, I was wondering if you could give me Beth Phoenix's room number, she told me earlier but my minds' failing me and I can't remember"

_Lies. Chewing on her lip lightly, Taylor was literally praying to god that the clerk believed her, it would be the only way she'd be able to go see if she was okay. She was somewhat scared of the diva hating her, considering how abruptly she had left their conversation. The clerk simply gave Taylor a curt nod as she began to tap away at the keys in search of the name, a slight smile forming on her lips as she found it._

"Miss Phoenix is in room 287"

_The clerk stated cheerfully, flashing Taylor a small smile and giving a curt nod of confirmation. _

"Thanks"

_Taylor exclaimed in reply, returning the smile and trying to contain the excitement that was running through her at that point in time. With that, the blonde turned swiftly on her heels and slowly began to strut away, making sure she was far enough away from the reception desk before she ran to the elevator. Stabbing the button numerous times, she waited patiently for it to arrive. It was taking forever and a day! Groaning lowly, she stomped her foot against the ground childishly as if she were throwing a tantrum. Rolling her light hazel eyes, the Knockout gave up on waiting and literally bounded up the stairs towards the floor where Beth's room was situation._

"Two Eight Seven... Two Eight Seven..."

_She repeated to herself, just she would remember it. Chewing on her lip lightly as she came to a sign that read 'Level 5', the blonde stopped for a moment to catch her breath, scanning the numbers on it to see if Beth's room would be there somewhere. Her eyes widened heavily as she found what she was looking for. A near fan-girl type squeak passing her lips as she jumped up and down a few times before she hurriedly pushed through the door, turning instinctively to the right. God, she hoped she could find her._

_God knows how long Beth had slept for, it could've been hours, minutes, or even seconds for all she knew. Exhaling softly, her baby blue eyes began to flutter open as she began to awake from her peaceful slumber. Allowing he corners of her mouth to flick upwards, the Glamazon pushed herself up into the sitting position, brushing her fingertips back through her hair before she got to her feet, flexing her knee a few times to rid it of any stray clicks that would possibly caused her to buckle to the floor if she put too much weight on it. Humming a soft tune to herself, she made her way into the bathroom, stripping down and had a quick shower to help wash away any extra worries – in fact, she'd kinda forgotten about the encounter she'd had earlier with Taylor. Well, she'd thought she'd forgotten until she ran through her mind what she'd done that day. Ugh. Wasn't the smartest of ideas. Shaking her head slowly from side to side, the diva stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel tightly around her chest before she wandered out into her bedroom, pursing her lips out softly as she got changed into some gear so she could work out – she was in desperate need of one. She hadn't stepped foot in a gym for days and she hadn't exactly been good with her eating habits lately, being on injury and all._

_The blonde quickly changing into a fresh set of clothes which included a pair of track pants and a tank top that for some reason didn't come as far down as it used to, for some reason it came about an inch or two above the band of her track pants. Oh well.. Shrugging it off, the currently injured diva pulled on and laced up a pair of running shoes before she grabbed her jacket, keys, Blackberry and iPod before she left her room, pulling the door shut swiftly as she began to wander down the hall. Pulling her jacket over her shoulders as she shoved her things into the pockets, the blonde pulled her hair back into a high ponytail as she allowed a small smile formed on her lips – it disappearing soon after it formed._

"BETH!"

_That word hit the Glamazon like a tonne of bricks. Oh god. Turning slowly around on her heels, Beth began to pray that it wasn't who she thought it would be – not that it did any help as the same blonde Knockout she'd been talking to earlier came barrelling towards her, her arms wrapping tightly around her body causing her to stumble back some. A low groan passing her lips._

"Oh My God! Beth! I never thought I'd see you again, do you hate me! Because you left so suddenly, I got worried and thought you might've hated me"

_Taylor exclaimed, definitely the inner fan-girl showing through at that moment in time. A large grin fixed on her lips as she kept a near vice-like grip around the WWE Diva, rocking them from side to side somewhat. _

_A low, near growl passed Beth's lips as she roughly shoved the Knockout away, her bright baby blue eyes narrowing at a deadly rate as she created as much space as possible between the two._

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you heard of fucking boundaries?"

_Beth snarled, her lip curling upwards as her jaw began to clench tightly – along with her fists in case Taylor tried to come near her again. Standing side on, the blonde stood her ground, carefully eying over the Knockout._

"I thought we were friends, we had a really cool talk just before"

_Taylor murmured lowly, swallowing the lump that had built up in her throat as she choked back the tears, her light hazel eyes becoming drowned in sadness as she stepped forwards to hug the Glamazon again, only to be shoved roughly backwards causing her to fall on her ass. Sniffling lowly, the Knockout looked up, her facials showing hurt, and discomfort as she pulled herself up to her feet._

"Beth.. I'm your biggest fan ever..."

_She whispered softly, losing all confidence in herself as she felt singular tears begin to trickle down her cheeks._

"I don't care if you're the fucking president of the United States, stay away from me or I swear to god you will regret ever speaking to me in the first place"

_Beth snarled, jerking her finger in Taylor's direction as she slowly backed away, a low, continuous growl beginning to pass her lips as she pushed her fingertips back through her hair. Turning around, the Glamazon made for the elevator quickly, not even giving Taylor a second thought – she wasn't worth it in her opinion._

"That bitch is gonna pay..."

_Taylor mumbled bitterly beneath her breath as she pulled herself to her feet, trailing her thumb lightly underneath her breath, her light hazel eyes ablaze. How dare she treat her as if she were nothing, how dare she!_


End file.
